Tease
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Hiccup had no intention of joining the crowd; he was content with his back against the wall in the shadows, he was content with Jack standing by his side, trying – and failing – to slip his arm around the skinny Viking. Rated M cause i'm paranoid. Hijack (may or may not continue)


Jack enjoyed teasing Hiccup, it was one of the spirit's favorite thing to do; It use to bother him that no one could see or hear him, but not anymore, not after he found out how ticklish the Viking's stomach was and got to watch him force a serious face around his father, or how red and squeamish he would get as Jack's icy fingers wander across the freckled skin of Hiccup's cheek and neck as he tried to not shiver during dinner with his friends. Hiccup would scowled him for doing such things to him in public, but the spirit would just pout and complain about how alone he was until he meet Hiccup and how warm and nice it was to touch him; the Viking would shut up after that.

But it was clear Jack wasn't finished with his little teasing; it was too much fun to see the Viking pretend like everything was fine with a blush threatening to heat up his face. Hiccup would always complain, but Jack would always pout, say how lonely he was until he met Hiccup and the whole thing would just repeat itself, getting harder and harder every time Hiccup had to keep a straight face in public as Jack teased him.

That's why Hiccup had his back pressed against the wall of the mead hall as the entire village partied, passing drinks and food around as they cheered and sang merrily; dragons moved around the hall, some shuffling in the large mass of horned helmets and armor while some hung on the many thick wooden beams of the building, having their own fun.

Hiccup had no intention of joining the crowd, he was content with his back against the wall in the shadows, he was content with Jack standing by his side, trying – and failing – to slip his arm around the skinny Viking.

The spirit muttered something as he pushed his head into Hiccup's neck, cold lips pressing gently against the freckled skin "Why don't we have some fun too?"

"I'm fine here" Hiccup shrugged, breathing through his noise loudly as his eyes forced on the crowd.

Jack pouted and pulled away, hand slipping into Hiccup's before he tried to tug him forward "Come on, I'm bored, there's so much we could do"

"I said I'm okay here" pulling his arm free from the spirit's hold, Hiccup tucked his hands behind his back and offered Jack a small smile.

"Oh come on" Jack frowned, gesturing to the other Vikings "We could drink some mead or play a prank or-"

"Hiccup!" Jack was cut off by a certain blonde Viking that came striding towards her friend, a grin on her face "What are you doing all own your own?"

Jack moved out the way just in time as Astrid stopped right in front of Hiccup, right where Jack was just standing; Hiccup glanced over at his white haired friend, eyes quickly turning back to Astrid with a shrug "No thanks, Astrid, I'm fine here"

"You sure? It's kinda your party" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the other Viking "It is the third anniversary of you ending the war. You sure you don't want to come party with us?" Jabbing a thumb over her shoulder, Hiccup followed where she pointed to see the other teens standing at the other side of the mead hall, drinks in their house as they talked. Hiccup shook his head "Sorry Astrid, I'm not feeling too well"

The girl sighed and shrugged "That's fine but I don't know how long Toothless can be distracted by cod before he releases you not with him and comes running after you" she turned and walked away, heading back over to the other teens.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before smiling at the girl, giving her a small wave right as Jack grinned and pushed the unsuspecting boy from the wall with a light shove, making Hiccup stumble forward "Jack!" Hiccup yelped as he lost his balance.

"If you won't go over and have fun then I'll just bring the fun to you" Jack smirked, his arms quickly catching Hiccup before he could fall over and pulled him towards his chest, hands wandering up and down the slender Viking's sides lightly as he pressed his lips beneath his ear, enjoying the endless amount of warmth coming of Hiccup in waves.

"Jack" Hiccup hissed through gritted teeth, eyes darting back to the crowd as he felt the Spirit's grip tightened "No; you need to have fun"

"Jack, I'm standing with my back against the wall so you won't do this again!"

"And it didn't work; honestly Hiccup, you can't keep me away" Jack muttered, leaning over and kissed Hiccup's cheek "You're so cute"

"Shut up" Hiccup barked in a hushed voice and squirmed in the other's strong grip "Jack, please, someone might see!"

"Please Hiccup" Jack whispered "I miss you; we haven't done anything in weeks"

"Two" Hiccup frowned and whined "Jack"

The spirit didn't listen as he moved his cold hands down Hiccup's chest slowly and smirked when the Viking let a shuddering gasp escape his lips when Jack's fingers reached Hiccup's leggings before he slowly slipped them into his lover' legging. Jack kissed Hiccup's neck again and smiled "I miss you"

Hiccup swallowed drily, eyes darting back to the crowd before he jerk back into Jack when he felt Jack's hand slip into his pants and brush against his lightly, sending a chill up Hiccup's spine before he nodded and hissed through his clenched teeth "_Fine_, but not here, okay?"

Jack grinned and pulled his hand out of Hiccup's leggings before grabbing his boyfriends hand and tugged him towards the door "Let's go before anyone see you're gone!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckled as he was dragged through the shadows of the mead hall, to the door, and out into the bitter cold without a second glance back into the crowd.

_Damn that Jack and his teasing._

***Casually writes Hijack while babysitting***

**May or may not add another chapter of this, I did it in about 45 minute so I guess we'll see if I'm in the mood *shrugs***

**~LMDR**


End file.
